<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was the one she told everything!! by jailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726437">I was the one she told everything!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor/pseuds/jailor'>jailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Episode: s01e45 Rose's Scabbard, F/F, Power Imbalance, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor/pseuds/jailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was the one she told everything!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rose reforms, the first sight greeting her is Pearl on one knee.<br/>
Her feet are bare. Broad. Never again will Pink Diamond’s ridiculous form walk this universe. <br/>
They’re right where Rose had thought Pearl would run to.<br/>
Oh no. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.<br/>
“Rose,” Pearl says. It’s the look in her eyes. “We did it.”<br/>
Rose flexes her hand. In her mind’s eye is the awful afterimage of h- of Pink’s fingertips, on Pearl’s mouth. And the same gaze, startled trust. And now this.<br/>
This was what she wanted. Wasn’t it?<br/>
They‘re both finally free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Pearl.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“I’m going to stay and fight for this planet...”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>